Hair replacement devices and wigs are known in the art. Wigs typically are constructed for placement on top of an individual's remaining hair and other hair replacement devices typically are constructed to augment an individual's remaining hair.
Wigs generally require a relatively tight fit on the scalp, particularly around the periphery of the wig, for stability. Wigs generally are constructed from materials simulating skin, from mesh or netlike materials, or from plastic frameworks. Some of the problems associated with wigs include excessive heat at the scalp and pressure or pinching from the required tight fit. The more open framework designs, including mesh or net wigs, developed to resolve these problems have been only partially successful. The continuing requirement for stability made some of the wig designs bulky and uncomfortable, and the less bulky, more open designs frequently did not maintain their shape over time. Several prior art wigs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,280 and the 4,658,841.
Hair replacement devices constructed to augment hair offer the individual with some hair, or thinning hair, an alternative to the full wig. Such hair replacement devices generally are constructed in an open framework with hair tied, glued or sewn to the framework. The individual's hair is drawn through the open areas of the framework and intermixed with the hair of the device.
Hair replacement devices must closely fit the contours of the individual scalp to allow the hair to be intermixed, typically by combing, and they must be constructed from materials that retain their shape over time to prevent sagging from the weight of the attached hair and from incidental tugging or snagging as the hair is blended. Additionally, connections between segments of the open framework must be strong, but not bulky, to withstand incidental tugging or snagging as the hair is blended.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,821 describes a hairpiece defining typically three, wide hair-carrying webbed bands placed as strips across the head and attached at the ends to a U-shaped elastic band extending around the periphery of the hair line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,619 describes a cap made of an elastic netting framework designed to provide hair of a different color to achieve a "frosting" effect. The framework includes an outer member, supporting members and inner members in an elaborate design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,914 describes a device defining a plurality of plastic rods radiating outwardly from a central piece at the crown of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,382 describes a device defining a cap made from an elastic material and having chain-like elements for intermingling the hair of the individual with the hair attached to the device.
The prior art hair replacement devices described, while generally more comfortable than full wigs, have disadvantages. The materials used to construct the devices, in combination with the open framework designs, typically cannot maintain their shape over time. Elastic materials sag because of the weight of the attached hair thereby preventing the device from fitting closely to the contour of the head. Plastic materials may maintain their shape longer, but typically are not sufficiently malleable to hug the contours of the scalp closely. Additionally, the small surface area available to attach segments to each other, typically with an adhesive, frequently cannot withstand tugging or snagging from, for instance, the bristles of a hair brush.
A heretofore unmet need exists for a comfortable, light weight hair replacement device that maintains its shape and may be conformed closely to the contours of the scalp.